1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographing system which permits a remote operation and more particularly to a photographing system for a camera which is provided with a remote-control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many of the conventional cameras have been designed to permit use of a wireless remote-control device as an accessory.
The conventional wireless remote-control device is designed simply for the purpose of releasing the shutter of the camera at a distance from the camera. It has been, therefore, impossible with the conventional wireless remote-control device to change the facing direction of the camera, i.e., to reorient the camera, or to cause, under automatic or remote control, the facing direction of the camera to track or follow a moving object to be photographed.
Therefore, an automatic tracking device for causing the facing direction of the camera to automatically track a moving object and a remote-control type automatic tripod head device or the like have recently been proposed. These devices enable the facing direction of the camera either to be remotely-controlled or to be automatically caused to track the moving object.
With an object-tracking, wireless remote-control type photographing system designed on the concept of the known automatic tracking device, remote control over the camera is truly possible as the lens barrel of the camera is always directed to the object. However, with this photographing device, the object is located in the center of the picture plane for every one of the photographs taken. Therefore, the composition of the photograph thus taken becomes monotonous and tasteless.